


All I Need AU // noorhelm & kris kostov

by PurplexMist



Category: Kristian Kostov - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: This story will take us 10 years forward after SKAM season 3.The year is 2026.Noora and William are back together after they had a break for a year back in 2016.William and Noora are living in an apartment in Oslo. So where are they now in their relationship, you may ask?The answer is that they are on their way to take the relationship to the next level since William proposed one year ago. It's just days left until William finally gets to say, "I do" to his Noora Amelie Sætre.What will happen on their wedding day and the first years as Mr. and Mrs. Magnusson?(ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD)





	All I Need AU // noorhelm & kris kostov

**Thursday 8:56 a.m.**   
_It was a pretty early summer morning in Sweden. The sun was almost up, you could tell it was going to be a splendid day for preparations. It was just two days left to William and Noora's wedding at a mansion in Stockholm._

 

William woke up by the sunlight from the window which was shining up a huge red painted bedroom with dark wood details with his fiancé Noora Amalie Sætre, soon to be Mrs. Magnusson by his side.

William turned around in bed and admired Noora, a short Scandinavian with light-blonde hair and sparkling sea blue eyes.  
 _He couldn't believe that he's going to marry his soul mate in just two days._

He moved closer to Noora, he couldn't stop thinking of how amazing she smelled when he was close enough, he whispered very closely into her ear, "I love you, my beautiful Noora Amalie Sætre Magnusson."

Noora couldn't hear what William attempted to say because she slept like a baby and she refused to wake up even if the bedroom was bright because of the sunlight. William didn't want to wake her up when he realized how peaceful she was sleeping, but he couldn't resist himself to blow on her natural face. He did it for the first time in the morning on the 17th of May 2016, which was the day after Noora's anxiety attack.

He felt so blessed to have such an attractive woman by his side, seconds later she woke up and with a newly awake voice she questioned, "Do you look at me while I'm sleeping?"

William started to smile as only he can do and brushed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. Noora couldn't resist herself to kiss her tall, handsome brown-haired man and he couldn't stop staring at her, she giggled as William was about to open his mouth.  
"You're very cute when you sleep, I can't help myself," he claimed.

Noora started to blush because William continued to give compliments to her. They couldn't stop admiring each other.

But suddenly, they got interrupted by a sound from William's iPhone on the table beside him. It was a text message from his oldest friend Kris Kostov, that he also called " _the brother he never had_ ".

_They met back in spring 2007 in a hotel in the central part of London that they both stayed at when William was nine. Kris is a few years younger, but William has always seen him as a role model to him. Kris is the sanest friend he ever had, he has stopped William for doing way too dangerous and stupid things during his time as a teenager._

William unlocked his phone and started to read the whole message from Kris:  
  
 _ **"Hi man! Your best man is at the airport in Bulgaria, the flight will lift the ground to Arlanda airport in just a half hour. I can't wait to arrive Sweden later today! You are getting married in two days, how sick?! I remember one day when Amalie and I were together, we played in the garden and got married for fun. I miss her so much!**_  
  
 _ **See ya soon. Say hi to Noora!"**_

 

William began to write a reply to him but stopped after writing a character. He started to realize how much he missed Amalie, his beloved sister that he lost in a car accident. William and his sister were very close, she was the only family member that William could talk to about everything. Their parents didn't care about William at all, he never got any attention, and they never cared about him. They only saw William as trouble.

_The accident happened when William was a teenager. He was in the car with Amalie, and their half brother Nikolai drove the car. Amalie was the only one that passed away in the accident._

He started to tear up and his look got locked into Noora's lovely sparkling blue eyes. Noora moved even closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, hugged him and brushed away the last tears that were falling down from his loving eyes. "It's okay to feel sad. I know how much you loved her," she explained as she pushed his hair away from his face.

His tears stopped falling down after Noora calmed him down, he gave her a kiss and pointed out, "I wish she could be at my wedding, that she was on my graduation and met you. She would have liked you very much."

Noora hated to see William so down, but she tried to support him as much as she could. She could do anything for her love, he changed her to the better, and she changed him to the better. She knew how ecstatic William would be when he was reunited with Kris.

William left Kris at Oslo Airport for six months ago because Kris had to go on a world tour. Kris finished his tour last weekend in the states, right in time for the wedding and his role as William's best man.

Noora begged for his phone since she wanted to help him write a reply to Kris. William gave her his phone, and she began to write a reply:  
 ** _"Kris, it's Noora. William wanted me to answer your text for him because he doesn't feel so good right now. We want to wish you a safe trip! William is excited to meet you! We're so excited to hear more deets on the tour life._**  
 ** _See ya soon!"_**  
  
_____  
  
 **Later the same day 1:43 p.m.**  
 _Kris arrived at the airport and got picked up by a taxi which was going to take him to the mansion in which William and Noora rented for their wedding._

 

The birds were singing and the sun was shining down over the large mansion. William and Noora heard a car pull up outside. They figured out that it was Kris. They made their way outside and saw Kris stepping out of the taxi that picked him up.

William walked closer to Kris, gave him a brother hug and said happily, "It's so nice to see you, man!"  
Kris got a huge smile on his face and said, "It's nice to see you too man! ...Tell me everything, what have I missed?" he wondered.

William didn't need to think of what to say because he was more interested to know what Kris had to tell about his tour, "Don't you have something more interesting to tell me instead?" he questioned excitedly.  
Kris looked confused at William which in briefly changed to a little smile. "Man, I'm serious. Don't be like that! I'd love to hear about your six months without me," he said truthfully as he put his hand on William's shoulder.

Noora interrupted their conversation by saying seriously, "Guys, I'm also here."  
William chuckled, "We know, love."

William picked up Kris' luggage and slowly moved closer to the entry stairs with Noora right behind him, trying to jump up on William's shoulders to give him more weight to bring up on the stairs. He tried to stop her, but he lost, suddenly she was on his shoulders and his hands were full of luggage. Kris followed them up on the mansion's entry stairs and went inside, where they hang out all afternoon, Kris told them deets about the tour and William told Kris about the Oslo deets. Later in the evening, they decided to take a swim in the pool in the garden as an end on Thursday.

_____  
  
 **Friday 2:21 p.m.**  
 _Noora and William were separated for the day since it was the day before "I Do". William's "The Penetrators squad" had already arrived earlier that day and his gang left the mansion for the whole day for only guys fun. Noora patiently waited for her "The girl squad" arrive at the mansion._

 

Noora sat outside on the mansion's large entry stairs in the cloudy but hot weather and scrolled through her Instagram. A limousine pulled up to the entrance. She figured it was her bridesmaids Eva, Sana, Vilde, and Chris. It was clear because earlier that day she secretly had seen when William's "The Penetrators squad" arrived in another limousine.  
The girls stepped out of the car in a short line as Noora ran excitedly down on the stairs. She was about to fall, but luckily succeeded to keep the balance and shouted, "Hey girls! You are finally here!"

Eva was the first to give Noora a hug, Sana was next and Chris and Vilde were unpacking the bags from the tailgate.  
"You have no idea how much I missed us all together," she stated as Chris slightly moved closer to give Noora a big hug and Vilde was waiting for her turn. Chris let go of Noora and stepped back, she was close to crash into Vilde who stood behind her.  
Chris chuckled, "I'm sorry, I forgot you stood behind me."  
Vilde ignored her as Noora came to hug her. "Vilde, I'm sure Chris told the truth," she explained nicely.

_Vilde broke up with Magnus the other day, which made her vulnerable and depressed. Noora wanted her wedding day to be the best day in her life and a friend's breakup would not stop her from having the best wedding ever._


End file.
